


6:00 and shits already happening

by marveltato



Series: Yuuri on Ice!!! on Philippines [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Everything's gone to hell, M/M, Some other fandom characters will wildly appear, Surprise?? (Eh), The Narrator drinks Vodka before narrating, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 09:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11964978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marveltato/pseuds/marveltato
Summary: In the Philippines, classes mostly starts at 7. Yuuri Katsuki, a grade 9 student, enters the school by exactly 6:00 in the morning. He is always staying in the dugout of his club. He waits and waits for someone to come and know what is there too.When the bell rings, he just casually close the dugout door and leave the mystery behind.Victor Nikiforov, a member of the theatre ensemble, loves to check their dugout before going to his class. One time, he opened the wrong dugout door and found the same mystery.What is in the dugout? Why is it mysterious? (When will I write properly?)





	6:00 and shits already happening

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Welcome to a first story of mine. This one goes to my whole squad who's bored enough. Please, take this story a gift from me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri went missing on Monday, third week of the academic year for 2017-18. Nobody knew where he went.
> 
> Viktor was also there, but does he know where Yuuri is?
> 
> I don't know either and I'm the narrator, I'm just reading this script in front of me. They asked me to read it to relate but yaknow, procrastination is everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is your Narrator speaking. This is your Narrator speaking. Reading, rather.
> 
> Welcome to my first book. If you want to hear my voice, press 1. To read it without audio, press 2. To read it with my unreliable narration, press 3. Thank you.
> 
> *This chapter is based on real life*

Yuuri Katsuki went out of his father's car and went inside the exclusive school where only rich children can afford. Fortunately, his father is a very famous entrepreneur who earns more than enough to send him in a school like this. Yuuri walked in the empty hallway and climbed a ladder going up to the dugouts. Dugouts are accessed behind the stage or from the ladder in the 3rd floor. He opened the door which has a name "Dance Troupe" written. He sat on one of the benches and pushed a small box out of the way. He opened the wooden door laying flat on the floor. He closed the door bove him upon entering the space.

Viktor Nikiforov, son of a five-time consecutive champion in figure skating and a CEO of a famous publishing company. He was assumed to follow the route of his mother, but here he is, an officer for the Theatre Ensemble. He definitely hate Mondays, but who cares. He went out of his classroom after leaving his bag. He wandered the 3rd floor, the floor where most of the 10th grade stays. He noticed that the dugout door is open. His curiousity filled his soul and went up the dugout hall. 

He noticed the Dance Troupe's dugout door left open. He peeked inside and noticed a box out of its place. He pushed the box back to its place, not noticing a shiny metal handle. 

He found nothing, so he left. He went down the ladder and went to the faculty room to talk to Mr. Miranda. Mr. Miranda checks most of the dugouts every morning. 

"Excuse me, can I speak to Mr. Miranda?"  
"Of course, he's over there."

Viktor was hesitant asking Mr. Miranda since he was feeling something is off. 

"Oh, Viktor. Did the Theatre door broke again?"  
"No, sir."  
"Then, what is it?"

The air was filled with silence. Viktor was having a trail of lies but he remembers what his father used to say. "When in doubt, ask first."

"Sir, did you inspect the dugouts today?"  
"Not yet. What's the problem?"  
"Uh, I was thinking about helping you."

Mr. Miranda laughed a little and pats Viktor. "Well, I wa--"

He was distrupted by Ms. Reynolds, rushing and panting in between what she's saying.

"Yuu--"  
"Breathe. What's happening?"

"I received a call from Mr. Katsuki and he said they weren't receiving any signal from Yuuri's tracker."

"Where was he tracked before the signal went out?"

"Dugouts." Viktor said and rushed towards the dugout hall.

So, this is what was off. He knew something was wrong and here we are, reading about how Viktor just trapped the future love of his life in a mysterious space in the dugout.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School days are shit and it's Monday and our exams are coming. So shit m8.
> 
> I want to thank my friends who's really supporting me by flooding me with ideas.
> 
> Please excuse the mistakes, it would be long til I get to touch my laptop and correct all my mistakes.


End file.
